


Adjustment Period

by mshkfk



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Menstruation Kink, Stalking, vampire!derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1897467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mshkfk/pseuds/mshkfk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's on the hunt and he finds his prey in one elementary teacher, Stiles Stilinski.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adjustment Period

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apocryphal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocryphal/gifts).



> This was coercion of the worst kind from Apocryphal. She lured me into writing this and I don't know what even happened. She asked for female!Stiles and Vampire!Derek with a menstruation kink. Somehow, after much arguing and threatening, she got what she asked for.

It takes some getting used to, being a vampire. There’s an adjustment period of sorts. For Derek, it took five years to get a handle on smelling blood everywhere he went. He massacred seven towns over those five years, eating everyone in sight before he finally learned some self-control. Now he hunts his prey for months before he’s ready to sample what he’s chosen for dinner.

Derek inhales from the cigarette deeply and the stabs it out against the brick building he’s currently lounging against, waiting for Miss Stilinski to emerge.

Stiles Stilinski, the elementary teacher and Sheriff’s daughter, steps out just as Derek pushes himself away from the wall, just like he knew she would. He’s been watching her for weeks now, knows she’s next.

He doesn’t move far from his vantage point as Stiles stops at the edge of the sidewalk and looks over her shoulder, searching. Derek’s pretty sure she knows she’s being watched at this point, but Derek’s very good at not being seen.

As soon as she deems the coast clear, Stiles trots across the empty street and through the park. She goes inside the general store, more than likely to pick up a small piece of chocolate. Derek knows Stiles has a thing for chocolate. She gets a piece almost every Friday afternoon, but only on Fridays. He assumes it’s her reward for getting through the week.

Instead of waiting for her to come back out and following her to her house, Derek heads there first. He’s sick of biding his time, and knows Stiles plans to be alone for the weekend, reviewing homework from the children and planning her new lessons.

It’s easy enough to slip into her house unseen, making sure to close the door after he enters. Derek moves effortlessly through the house, because this isn’t the first time he’s been inside. It’s not the second, third, or fifth time, either.

He heads into Stiles’ sitting room and does just as the room’s intended for. Derek plops himself down on her couch and throws his arms across the back. Waiting is the easy part. The cuckoo clock in the center of the wall tells him it’s 3:30, meaning Stiles should be walking through the door within the next ten minutes. 

If Derek knows anything about her, it’s that she’s rarely late getting home. Sometimes Stiles has difficulty getting to her classroom on time, or to have lunch with her father, but she is always on the same schedule getting home.

But the thing about waiting for her is that it builds the anticipation. He’s been looking forward to Stiles more than any human he’s had in _years_ , possibly ever. He’s not sure what it is about her, but she’s perfect for him.

Stiles walks in just after she stops and checks her mailbox. He can hear her sifting through the letters before she discards it on the table near the front door. She walks past the sitting room through to the kitchen, so Derek stands and follows her, taking a small detour to lock the front door as he goes.

As soon as he gets to the kitchen, the smell hits him like an anvil to the head. Stiles is standing there in her work dress, hair pulled up into a long ponytail. She’s since kicked her shoes off, and is standing barefoot, pouring water from a pitcher into a tall glass.

Derek watches, stock still, as she sips from the glass, ever the lady. He’s about to step into the room and make his move when a secondary smell overloads his senses.

Fuck Derek right where he stands, Stiles Stilinski is _menstruating_. This is going to be so much better than he could’ve imagined. Blood is already pouring out of her and Derek hasn’t even had to take a bite.

“Good evening, Stiles,” Derek purrs.

He watches Stiles spin around, cup still in her hand, splashing water onto her dress and the floor.

“Who--who the heck are you? How did you get in my house? _Why_ are you in my house? If you want to rob me, my money’s in my purse by the door. You can have it.” Stiles’ eyes rake over Derek, up and down, finally coming to a stop on the fangs Derek’s let slip. “You’re not here to take my money,” she says, swallowing hard.

Derek shakes his head and starts moving toward her. “No, Ma’am. I’m here for something a little more personal.”

Stiles tries to back up, but she’s already pressed against the counter. Derek ensures she stays that way, stalking forward until he’s right up against her, hands braced on either side of her. This close, he can smell her fear, strong and bitter, tinged with just the slightest hint of arousal.

“Can I--before you kill me, can I touch them?”

Derek freezes and blinks. “What.”

“Your teeth. Can I touch them?” Stiles repeats, holding a shaking hand up tentatively.

Derek’s honestly never been asked that before. Not that he’s really given many people the opportunity to talk, but--in all the years of his vampirism... no questions about the fangs.

It’s odd.

All the same, he nods his head, and Stiles’ hand darts forward to poke her forefinger against one of Derek’s elongated teeth.

“So... beautiful,” she breathes, poking and prodding at all of Derek’s face.

Derek doesn’t understand what’s going on right now. He’s never gotten this kind of reaction from his supper before. “I beg your pardon?”

“You’re just... very beautiful.”

Well. This is different.

Derek doesn’t do well with different, though, so he grabs Stiles around her waist and hoists her over his shoulder so he can carry her upstairs.

“HEY!” she shouts, banging on his back with her fists. “You haven’t even told me your name yet, you brute!”

“Derek,” he grunts, climbing the narrow stairs and heading into Stiles’ bedroom. He deposits her on the bed and doubles back to the door to shut it. There’s no lock, but it’s fine. Stiles won’t be needing to leave and no one will bother them with the front door locked.

Derek waves his hands in her general direction. “Take your clothes off.”

She looks offended. “No. Only if you do, too.”

Derek stops part-way back to the bed and puts his hands on his hips. “What the hell is wrong with you?” he asks. “You’re about to get ravaged by a vampire. Don’t you know how this works?”

Stiles crosses her arms over her still-clothed chest. “Sure I do. Don’t you?” She pauses. “Also, you meant _ravished_ , not _ravaged_.”

“No!” Derek glares at her. “I meant _ravaged_. I think I’d know whether I meant ravished or ravaged.”

Stiles hums quietly. “We’ll see,” she sing-songs.

“Get undressed!” Derek orders, moving back to the bed and towering over Stiles.

“You first,” Stiles tells him again.

“You’re absolutely infuriating, do you know that?” Derek snaps, ripping his shirt in two and pulling the shreds off his body. His trousers are next, though he simply shoves those down his hips and kicks his shoes and socks off along with the pants.

“Happy?” he asks, exasperated.

Stiles looks moderately satisfied, so she starts to unbutton the top of her dress. She gets halfway done before she stops and presses a hand to her chest. “I can’t,” she says suddenly.

Derek frowns. “What do you mean, you _can’t_? Just keep going.”

She shakes her head. “I’m menstruating. We can’t do this today. How about you come back sometime next week? I’ll be done and we can do this again.”

Derek fights off the urge to smack his palm to his forehead. “Stiles, I’m a vampire. I assure you, blood won’t deter me.”

Stiles considers this for a moment. “Valid point,” she says finally, and her hands resume their task. Her dress is eventually pushed off and she tosses it to the ground next to Derek’s clothes.

She just sits there in her undergarments, though, until Derek prompts. “The rest?”

“Uh uh.” Stiles shakes her head. She reaches a hand out and pulls at the waistband of Derek’s briefs. “You first, pal.”

If Derek ever gets to eat this one, he’s sure it’ll be his most satisfying yet. That seems like a big if at this point, however.

Derek makes a show of pushing the underwear down his legs, and then he steps out of them. “Your turn,” he says. _Before I do it for you_ , he growls to himself.

Stiles doesn’t hesitate to unclasp her bra and slip out of it, and then slide her underwear down her hips and off.

“Well?” she asks, laying back on the pillow and letting Derek have a nice, long look.

And he looks. He’s seen her in various states of undress since he started watching her, but she’s never been laid out just for him, not like this.

“Lovely,” Derek murmurs, reaching and hand out to ghost over her shoulders, down the swell of her breasts, nipples sensitive to his touch. She hisses when Derek’s fingers pinch and twist them, arches her back into his hands.

“Feels good,” Stiles whispers.

“Has anyone ever--?” Derek asks, moving over her flat stomach. She shakes her head and he cups his hand over her mound and runs one finger slowly up and down her slit. She’s soaking wet, and Derek can smell that it’s not entirely because she’s on her period. She wants this.

Which...

“I don’t get you,” Derek says, snatching his hand away. Stiles whimpers and looks up at him, all spread out like a feast. “I’m here to drink your blood and you’re aroused?”

Stiles bites her lip and blinks at him. “Please,” she begs.

Derek’s never had an invitation before. He’s not going to turn it down, either.

Climbing onto the bed and kneeling between her legs, Derek spreads Stiles even further. As soon as she’s laid out to his liking, he slips down the bed to lie on his front. “You smell... exquisite, Stiles,” he tells her, kissing up her thigh.

Stiles doesn’t say anything, just tries to spread her legs farther for him. She’s a beautiful sight to behold.

Unable to resist any longer, Derek takes his first taste, licking a strip up her entrance, tickling the tip of her clit with his tongue. Her blood is centralized and much more potent here; eating from the vagina isn’t something Derek gets to do often. He wants to relish the opportunity while he has it.

Derek suckles at her gently, tongue delving deep to taste as much of her as he can. Stiles’ hips are rolling down toward him, rocking against his face as he eats. Derek doesn’t mind at all. He lets Stiles use him to build her own pleasure, drinking the blood as it spills from her. He chances a glance up her body, enjoys seeing her fists clenched in the sheets and her eyes closed tight as she writhes.

Derek brings his hands up, one to stroke over her thigh, the other to slide a finger in next to his tongue. He loses a bit of depth as he does it, but it allows him to pull more blood to him that his tongue wasn’t quite able to reach by itself.

“Derek,” Stiles gasps, hips bucking. “More, please. Oh--oh, _yes_.”

In acknowledgement of her pleading, Derek moves his hand from Stiles’ thigh to her clit, thumb circling it, sending her hips jerking against him.

“Shit!” Stiles screams. Derek can feel her thighs shaking around his head as he continues drinking her down. The blood is heavily mixed with her own juices, and it’s streaming right out of her. Derek can’t get enough. It tastes like heaven.

Eventually, however, the flow thins out so it’s more of Stiles’ arousal than her blood. Derek pulls his focus away from her opening and sucks at her clit. Stiles cries out, grinding down harder against his face, so Derek reaches his hand up to hold her hips down. He’s still got a finger buried deep insider her, but he thinks she deserves two now, being so good for him.

His middle finger slides in easily alongside the first, moving in and out of Stiles’ wet heat as she whimpers and grinds down to Derek’s ministrations. 

When Derek dares to take another peek at her, she’s watching him now, a flush starting at her chest and rising high on her cheeks. Her mouth is open in a long moan and Derek can feel how close she is to orgasm.

Derek flicks his tongue repeatedly over her clit while still suckling and crooks the two fingers he’s got buried in her. Stiles cries out and her hips rock up toward him; he can feel her walls contracting around his fingers. More of Stiles rushes out and Derek is quick to lap it up.

After her breathing slows to long, deep breaths, he pulls his fingers from her and sticks them in his own mouth, making sure they’re clean.

Stiles is breathless, but Derek’s not quite done with her yet. While that was the best he’s eaten in ages, he’s not quite sated. Brushing his lips over her thigh, he finds her femoral artery fairly easily. Most vampires he’s come across prefer the neck, but Derek’s always had a thing for the inner thigh. 

When Derek sinks his fangs into the skin covering his dessert, he feels Stiles shudder and moan under him. He pets her stomach, trying to keep her calm as he gulps down mouthful after mouthful of deliciously warm blood.

“D-Derek,” she groans. “Hurry up. ’m tired.”

He doesn’t need much, so Derek licks at the wound after a few more moments. It won’t close right away, will still drip blood, but he’ll clean that up after she’s gone to sleep.

“All better?” Stiles asks once Derek slides up her body to lay against next to her. She’s turned to face him now, wide brown eyes trained on his.

Derek nods, licks his bloodstained lips. “Thank you.”

She giggles. _Giggles_. “Does it taste like chicken?”

He wrinkles his nose and tries not to laugh at Stiles’ ridiculousness. “Eggs, actually.”

She yawns and pulls her duvet up over them. “Mmm sounds good. We can have eggs in a few hours. You’ll still be here when I wake up?”

If she lets him do that every month, Derek will never leave. “Yeah,” he says, pulling her closer to him. “Sure.”

“Good,” she mumbles, closing her eyes as she settles against his chest. “Always wanted my own ravishing vampire.”

Derek huffs and rolls his eyes. She’s absolutely absurd. But he likes her. He thinks he’ll stay a while.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments/feedback/love/con-crit welcome (and encouraged).


End file.
